


混水摸鱼

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 正义联盟抓到了一只丘比特，而对方声称要让他们见识一下爱神的厉害。





	混水摸鱼

**Author's Note:**

> P52正联，有渣康/小扎提及

一开始谁也没太把他当回事，大家只当是又遇到了一个行事风格有些独特的魔法师。毕竟，鲜少有人会拿着弓箭在大街上对着普通市民乱射一通只为了看他们坠入爱河。

 

“你们这是对爱情的亵渎！”

眼前的中年男子被真言套索绑在一把光秃秃的椅子上，气得吹胡子瞪眼。一件破破烂烂的罗马式无袖长衫松松垮垮地搭在男子宽厚的肩膀上，但对掩饰他明显的啤酒肚并没有什么太大帮助。被穿得褪了色的羊皮鞋子破了两个大洞，露出了左脚的大拇指和右脚的脚后跟。他的头发有些微微泛白，还伴随着已经肉眼可见的谢顶，杂乱无章的络腮胡挂在大大的红鼻头下面，中间可能还掺杂着几根鼻毛……

总而言之，自称是丘比特的魔法师看起来跟大街上那些无家可归的流浪汉并没有什么区别。

神奇女侠的绳索似乎不太起作用，对方一直坚称自己就是神话中的爱神本人。

“我无能为力了，看来他说的是真的……”戴安娜收回套索，耸了耸肩，“可是在我们漫长的历史传说里，从来没提到过阿弗洛狄忒还有个——年龄这么大的助手。”

哈尔看起来完全不以为然，“我觉得就是真言套索对精神不太正常的人不好用罢了。”

“注意言辞，年轻人——”魔法师把自己的眉毛压得很低，“惹恼了我，你就得当一辈子单身处男了。”

大多数人都不想在公共场合被别人议论自己的性经验，绿灯侠的脸瞬间憋得和他的制服一样绿，巴里只好强忍着笑意冲过来帮好友解围：“得了吧，我们从五岁开始就不信圣诞老人和丘比特那一套了，行行好赶紧告诉我们解除那些爱情魔法的方法，然后你愿意怎么用爱发电都可以，成吗？”

“我要诅咒你们！”魔法师费力地从椅子上站了起来，“丘比特是神圣的爱情代言人，别把我和那群丢人现眼的爱尔兰小精灵混为一谈！”

他的胡子马上就要翘到天上去了。

“哇哦——大家都冷静一下！”联盟主席又一次出来打了圆场，“好吧，我们相信您就是，呃，丘比特先生本人了——”

“祝福你，朋友！”魔法师一个健步冲到超人面前，弯腰捧住了后者的手，看起来十分感激。

超人不动声色地抽出双手，挤出了一个难看的笑容，“那您就更应该明白，爱情这东西是强求不来的，刚才街上有位先生已经跟自己的仓鼠求婚了，您不觉得这有点……”

魔法师直起身来，有些尴尬地挠了挠下巴，“年龄大了，手不太稳，准头差了点……不过问题不大！”他绕着会议厅的圆桌迈起了小碎步，露着后脚跟的鞋子在瞭望塔的地板上发出“嗒啦嗒啦”的敲击声，“大约三天时间魔法的效果就会自然消失了，如果他们不是真爱的话。”

克拉克对这个答案不是很满意，他看向联盟顾问的方向，希望对方能表达一下自己的意见，但布鲁斯和尚恩站在远处不为所动，似乎还在分析那把弓的材质。

“啧，他说的话我一个字也不信。”亚瑟托着腮帮子最后补充了一句。

魔法师绕回到超人面前，行了一个十分标准的屈膝礼，“不用担心，吾友，爱神带着他最诚挚的问候给予你神圣的祝福！但剩下的这些人——”他转身对着女侠和海王的方向怒目而视，“我必须要给他们点教训，让他们瞧瞧我的厉害！”

话音刚落，魔法师就在瞭望塔的会议厅里炸成了一朵粉色的烟花。

 

蝙蝠侠是最后一个接受扎塔娜检查的人，他花的时间也最久。克拉克在会议厅的中央来回踱步，不住地用食指敲击着自己的胳膊肘。蝙蝠侠少数几次被魔法击中的经历都不算太愉快，他有些担心布鲁斯普通人的身体能不能吃得消。

“我说亲爱的，你别晃了行不行，我头晕。”

约翰·康斯坦丁大大咧咧地坐在印有超人标志的椅子上，两只脚还翘上了蝙蝠侠那把椅子的扶手，风衣下摆被压得皱巴巴的，头发倒是梳得很板正。

“我和小扎还赶着去吃一周年纪念的晚餐呢，你看我着急了吗？”他看起来气定神闲，又抬手掖了掖胸前的口袋巾。

话是这么说，不过是个人都能感觉到这位地狱神探就差把不耐烦三个字写在天灵盖上了。

终于，一起出现在会议厅门口的两个人影把超人从高度焦躁中解救了出来。

“没什么大碍，”扎塔娜首先下了结论，“魔法的效力并不是很强，大约三天就会自然消失——”

“嘿，你们听见了！没什么大问题！”急着去吃周年纪念餐的康斯坦丁从椅子上一跃而起，滑鱼一般地绕过联盟顾问窜到了扎塔娜的身边，眼疾手快地揽上了女魔法师的肩膀，“所以蝙蝠，剩下都交给你了——”

金发男子拽着女朋友飞速地消失在了泽塔射线中，就连克拉克都只来得及瞥见扎塔娜红色的高跟鞋底。

“扎塔娜的意思是，这种像迷情剂一样的魔法无伤大雅。”蝙蝠侠清了清嗓子，开始向联盟众人分析这种魔法可能会带来的种种影响。

在进行到“魔法的效果是让联盟的大家伙儿爱上超人”这个部分时，克拉克在联盟成员的集体注视下倒吸了一口冷气。

这太奇怪了……

好吧，平心而论，超人的确是挺受欢迎的——但这种恶心巴巴的杰克苏的桥段？就连那些有线付费电视台的深夜脱口秀节目里，都已经好久没有出现过了。不过幸好，魔法的效果只有三天。超人坚信比起身旁的战友们，自己不能算是最倒霉最尴尬的那一个，但他不得不承认，这种恶作剧般的魔法总是要比荷枪实弹的打斗更令他头疼。

“魔法会逐渐生效——”蝙蝠侠做了总结，“我们可能会在其影响下想要做一些出格的傻事，但我希望在座的各位都能够理性地加以克制。”

“……别有太大压力，卡尔。”在离开瞭望塔以前，黑漆漆的联盟顾问给了主席一个若有所思的眼神。

 

说实话，克拉克被蝙蝠侠若有所思的眼神和叮嘱搞得心神不宁。就他以往的经验来看，一旦涉及到魔法，尤其是自己中了魔法的时候，蝙蝠侠就很容易小题大做，甚至借题发挥。从一开始的担忧关切——“当心些，超人”到后来的无奈讽刺——“不知钢铁之躯是否愿意赏脸费心躲一下那些看起来就很不对劲的魔法光束”，就连上一次捣蛋鬼只是简单地要求他吃下一百颗吉力贝多味豆的时候布鲁斯也没有放过他，克拉克的耳朵早就磨出了茧子。所以当蝙蝠侠对此次事件如此平铺直叙，轻描淡写的时候，超人条件反射性地感到了事情哪里不太对。

揣着一颗忐忑不安的心，克拉克发现事情比他想象得还要糟糕。

其实魔法刚刚生效的第一天，他过得还算愉快。不知道是魔法的效果的确没那么厉害，还是超级英雄们的自制力确实格外强悍，大家都表现得十分矜持：戴安娜帮他打包了一份精致的巧克力慕斯，出自大都会相当出名的一家米其林三星之手；亚瑟送了他一瓶自酿的红酒，看起来不甚特别；巴里郑重其事地交给克拉克一个印有闪电图案的马克杯，并叮嘱他一定要保管好——

“对不住，大超！我现在真的特别特别想把这个杯子送给你，但我的理智告诉我三天后我还会把它要回来的……”

布鲁斯则干脆只赞美了一句克拉克的眼睛“今天分外光彩夺目”。而尚恩表示，虽然这种精神上的魔法好像对火星人不起作用，但他还是入乡随俗，在网上给克拉克邮购了一个十种口味齐全的奥利奥大礼包。

只有哈尔……哈尔极度高调地把一大束花偷渡上了瞭望塔，并在把克拉克夸得天花乱坠之后还试图邀请他一起吃晚餐。

克拉克在心里暗自翻了个白眼，真不知道哈尔以前是怎么用这种手段泡到妞的，难道是飞行员这种职业就可以为所欲为吗。

 

第二天，事情开始有了向量变引起质变倾斜的苗头。具体的过程已经可以略过不表，总结起来就只有三个词：玫瑰，情话，以及让人想钻进地心里的尴尬。这一天，就连蝙蝠侠引以为傲的自制力都好像失效了，他在任务结束后用联盟通讯器跟超人公然调情，彼时正飞在北极上空的克拉克被吓得一头栽向了一座冰山。

 

第三天……克拉克已经不想去回忆了。亚瑟一大早就把他喊到了北冰洋上，坚持要送给他一头活生生的逆戟鲸，直到湄拉踩着浪花拿着三叉戟把他重新按进海里才作罢。他花了一整个上午的时间跟巴里还有哈尔玩捉迷藏，这导致露易丝交给他的材料他一个字也没看。午餐时间，造访星球日报的亚马逊女战士几乎可以说是连拖带拽地硬把克拉克绑去了天堂岛，并在希波吕忒女王的面前用一头野猪向他求了婚。终于，在时间已经接近黄昏的时候，他的超级英雄战友们才一个个地逐渐消停了下来，但就在克拉克放松地下班走出星球日报大厦的档口，他被喷着发胶，穿着布莱奥尼，还开着一辆阿斯顿马丁的布鲁斯·韦恩堵了个正着。

布鲁斯·韦恩，印有他名字的娱乐版面和花边小报加起来能绕地球两圈，现在盛装打扮，出现在了一家报业集团的大门口……

此起彼伏的快门声不绝于耳，而当事人毫无自觉。克拉克不知道布鲁斯是怎么设法把那辆跑车卡进狭窄的人行道空当里的，他三步并作一步跑下了大厦的台阶，红着脸驱赶那些看起来准备把自己推上明日头条的同事们。

“来接你吃晚餐，地方你定。”布鲁斯斜倚在车门上，歪着头打了个招呼。他在太阳西沉的余晖里依旧意气风发，举手投足之间像极了一只开了屏的孔雀。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克压低了声音，挑起了一边的眉毛，“说真的，风琴褶的衬衫？你穿成这样是打算去结婚吗？”

“如果你乐意的话，我现在就可以联系到合适的教堂。”风琴褶衬衫的主人听起来无比诚恳，但他挤眼睛的小动作有些破坏气氛。

克拉克作为记者已经见惯了布鲁斯这一套，一时不知道是该配合他表现出窘迫害羞的神色，还是无视他的演出并制止他这种态度不端正的行为。但当务之急是离开这个被各路神兵挤了个水泄不通的包围圈，他鬼使神差地答应了这个晚餐邀约，并努力地把自己6尺4寸的大块头塞进了跑车的副驾驶。

“我可没带信用卡，谁请客谁挑地方。”克拉克小心眼地抱怨道。

他们最后选了一个穿风衣不算太奇怪，穿定制西装也不会用力过猛的地方。布鲁斯·韦恩脱下蝙蝠衣，又变回了那个风趣幽默的富家少爷。他会故意用带着威尔士口音的法语跟服务生点餐，还会讲很多就连蝙蝠侠也肯定不知道的冷笑话。当他笑得满怀，嘴角露出两边第三颗尖牙的时候，那双平日里沉着冷静的蓝眼睛就会带上几簇跳动的火焰，星星点点，光芒四溢。

“克拉克，做我男朋友好吗？”布鲁斯把手心覆上了他的手背，这次没有挤眼睛。

“我好像听谁说过——理性的克制？”克拉克用空着的那只手给布鲁斯的杯子里又添了些酒，回复了对方一个自认为滑稽的笑容，“我可不敢答应你布鲁斯，我怕明天早上你一醒就决定把我扔到马里亚纳海沟里去。”

“把握当下，克拉克，我是认真的，”布鲁斯咬了咬嘴唇，“或者——如果你觉得这样进展太快的话，我们可以就从普通的约会开始？”他端起杯子抿了一口红酒，看起来跃跃欲试。

克拉克皱了皱眉头，“普通的约会？就像今天这样？”

“对，你明晚想做点什么，我还去接你——别拒绝我，我知道你没事。”

“得了吧布鲁斯，”已经被定义为约会对象的记者先生不以为意，把一勺刚刚端上桌的蛋糕放进了嘴里，“我可不跟开阿斯顿马丁的男人约会，那座位也太挤了……还是你那辆奔驰好。”

在剩下的甜点时间里，布鲁斯依旧对约会的问题喋喋不休，并且在心软的记者先生的妥协下得寸进尺，说上了一些连超人都前所未闻还寓意深刻的情话。

蝙蝠侠虽然全身都穿得黑黢黢的，但他才是联盟里最光彩夺目的那一个，克拉克止不住地这么想着。他的超级听力过滤了大部分属于布鲁西宝贝儿的甜言蜜语，但两颊还是有些微微发热。如果布鲁斯·韦恩没有中什么爱神的诅咒，而是真心地像这样约他出来，他觉得就算是超人也不一定能招架得住。

 

第四天，克拉克在上班时间收到了同事们的真诚问候——两个身份的。星球日报里已经流传了三十种不同版本的关于他和布鲁斯·韦恩到底是什么关系的猜测，就连露易丝都假装想从他的八卦里分一杯羹。而正义联盟这边，巴里和亚瑟先后打电话来说要请他喝酒，巴里还特别嘱咐他记得带上那个闪电图案的马克杯。哈尔在短信里给他发了一长串冷汗和捂脸的表情，而戴安娜则大大方方地向他表达了歉意，并发来了一张烤野猪篝火大会的照片。

就在他度过了一个普通的工作日，在时间已经接近黄昏的时分，在克拉克以为一切已经步入正轨，放松地下班走出星球日报大厦的档口——

这场景是不是有些眼熟？

布鲁斯·韦恩站在大厦的台阶下面，伸手跟克拉克打了个招呼。他没有再穿不合时宜的定制西装，而是换上了一身休闲的夹克，昨日被发胶粘到头顶的刘海耷拉在额前，使他看上去更平易近人了一些。这次他采纳了克拉克的建议，阿斯顿马丁不见了，取而代之的是一部银灰色的奔驰。

是了，这就是超人没有预料到的，比他想象中还要糟糕的那个部分。

一个星期过去了，瞭望塔上除了蝙蝠侠的所有人都早已摆脱了魔法的影响，只有联盟顾问身上却没有一丁点儿要好转的迹象，甚至还有愈演愈烈的趋势。更可怕的是，黑暗骑士本人似乎乐在其中。

“把握当下，卡尔，都说了我是认真的。”蝙蝠侠若无其事地拍了拍超人的肩膀。

 

“我们得想想办法……”

超人现在一个头两个大，他背着联盟顾问在瞭望塔的厨房里召开了这次秘密会议，希望能集思广益，商讨出一些对策。布鲁斯·韦恩的求爱方式杀伤力很足，再多来几天，他怕自己坚持不住脑一热心一软真的答应下来，到时候就不是马里亚纳海沟那么简单了，以蝙蝠侠的性格，兴许还会加上全套的红太阳牢房，然后把他打包扔到300亿光年外的某个黑洞里去。

“我看不出来这有什么不好的，”哈尔首先表明了自己的态度，他摊了摊手，“老兄，我们说的可是布鲁斯·韦恩，我认识一堆比你性感得多的飞行员做梦都想倒贴他。”

“哈尔！”巴里用手肘戳了戳好友的肋骨，“好吧蓝大个，我觉得事情没你想得那么严重……我是说，虽然蝙蝠现在总用联盟的通讯频道说些——呃，说些肉麻的话，”他从料理台上拿起了几块饼干，“但这也没有影响到联盟的正常工作呀，而且我觉得蝙蝠比以前看起来开心了挺多，那个词怎么说的来着？容光焕发？”

戴安娜看起来深以为然，“没错，卡尔，我觉得这也不失为一件好事，毕竟布鲁斯是个普通人，也许只是魔法的效果在他身上比较持久？亚瑟？尚恩？”

尚恩摇了摇头，表示自己对人类的感情问题没什么高见，而亚瑟皱起了眉头——

“你们有谁还记得那个魔法师说的话吗？关于市民还有仓鼠什么的那些。”

“我记得他说，‘年龄大了，手不太稳，准头差了点’？”克拉克回忆着魔法师那天嗒啦嗒啦的脚步声。

“不对，后面那句。”海王摆了摆手，看起来若有所思。

“大约三天时间魔法就会自然消失了，如果——”

超人的声音戛然而止，他的五官扭成了一团，看起来像是刚刚生吞了一只仓鼠。

“没错，就是这个！”亚瑟两手一拍，帮克拉克补充了后半句，“如果他们不是真爱的话！”

一阵令人窒息的沉默在厨房里来回地传递着。

“哇哦……”

所有人都不约而同地做出了一个恍然大悟的表情，超人又一次沐浴在了队友别样的注视下，这一次，他真的脸红了。

 

提问：如果一个著名的钻石王老五，同时还是你的天使投资人，你的同事，你的朋友兼多年的搭档，你们的关系好到差不多能穿一条裤子，连你大腿上有几颗痣他都知道——这样的一个人，突然有一天认定了你是他的真爱并对你展开了猛烈的追求，请问你该怎么办？

凌晨四点钟，克拉克躺在自己的公寓里辗转反侧。他看了一眼手机屏幕，布鲁斯刚刚发来了晚安的短信，这通常是蝙蝠侠夜巡结束的信号。他打了几行字又删掉，烦躁地放下了手机。氪星人的超级脑袋里现在装着一个太阳系那么多的疑惑，却没有地方能问，这种感觉实在是让人倍感焦虑。

真爱？蝙蝠侠对超人，抑或是布鲁斯·韦恩对克拉克·肯特？

丘比特是不是大脑中风了？

克拉克想起了他曾经在某个情感论坛看过的帖子，标题叫做“我把你当兄弟而你竟然想泡我”，他还写了一大段真诚的留言鼓励楼主接受自我，追求真爱。而现在，当这种不入流的网络小说桥段真正发生在自己身上时，他却突然乱了阵脚。那些布鲁斯口中的甜言蜜语他一直都只当是魔法作用下的玩笑之言，因而才得以大方地坦然应对，甚至故意也说一些肉麻的词汇来配合布鲁斯的演出。但现在他得知布鲁斯有可能……确、实、是、认、真、的？

拉奥在上！他是不是已经和蝙蝠侠进行了长达一周的暧昧行径？

老天……

克拉克感觉自己从头顶羞愧到了脚底板。

不过……

老实说，一周以来，克拉克心底一直有个小小的声音在劝他缴械投降。克拉克把这归咎于富家公子单身帅气又多金的硬件条件，以及丰富全面又实用的调情技巧。毕竟，当那双蓝色的眼睛一直聚焦在你身上，那个低沉又温润的嗓音吐露出你的名字时，很难有人不会沉溺于名为布鲁斯·韦恩的漩涡。而且他不愿意承认的是，作为一个情感经验匮乏的小镇青年，被别人追求，尤其还是被布鲁斯追求的感觉实在是太美妙了。

也许他们可以试一试？

反正，就算被布鲁斯·韦恩甩了也不是什么丢人的事。

 

把握当下。

克拉克在心里对自己默念，布鲁斯正坐在他对面搅着咖啡上的奶盖。

“咳咳，”克拉克清了清嗓子，有些窘迫地开了口，“布鲁斯，我知道这么说挺奇怪的，但我和联盟的其他人研究了一下，得出了一个可能更奇怪的结论……”

“愿闻其详。”被排除在秘密会议外的顾问放下了咖啡，竖起了耳朵。

“丘比特——好吧，那个神神叨叨的魔法师说过，如果中魔法的两个人不是真爱的话，魔法在三天时间里就会自然消失，但你身上的魔法效果迟迟没有要好转的迹象，所以我们觉得……”克拉克深吸了一口气，“就只是猜测，也许我们是真爱也说不定呢？”

“所以呢？”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，换上了一副似笑非笑的神情。在蝙蝠侠身上这种神情通常代表着“我早告诉过你了”。

“所以——”克拉克把眼睛别向了窗外，但旋即又转了回来，直视着布鲁斯灰蓝色的虹膜，“我是想来问问你，你之前说的话还算不算数？”

灰蓝色眼睛的主人闻言抱起了胳膊，“哪一句？”他看起来胸有成竹，胜券在握。

克拉克摇了摇头，无奈地叹了口气：“你赢了，布鲁斯·韦恩，愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

两片带着温度和水汽的唇瓣给了克拉克答案。

“还以为你不会开口问了呢……”布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，重新坐回了沙发里，“顺带一提，我对你说过的话一直都算数，包括联系教堂的那一句。”

他的眼睛里又跳动着温暖明亮的火焰了，克拉克突然生出了一股混水摸鱼的愧疚感。

 

尾声：

和布鲁斯正式在一起两个星期后，克拉克越来越心神不宁。他时常担忧布鲁斯依旧只是受到了魔法的影响，害怕哪一天醒来这个美梦就会破灭。

又一次，他去寻求了扎塔娜的帮助。

“等等，慢点说！”女魔法师睡眼惺忪，看起来有些疑惑。

克拉克不得不又原原本本地重复了一遍。

“你把我弄糊涂了，超人……”她似乎还是完全没能理解克拉克在说什么。

“好吧，我就是想请你再帮忙检查一下，看看蝙蝠侠身上还有没有那次魔法的影响或者残留。”

“可是……”扎塔娜的眉毛皱成了一团，“我给你们做检查的时候，蝙蝠侠压根就没有被丘比特的魔法击中呀……”

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是想控诉一下，渣康和小扎的名字真的太难打了吧！感觉一串拼音下来已经分不清平翘舌还有D和T了！


End file.
